The Wild Blue Yonder
The Wild Blue Yonder is the first episode of Amelia Earhart, Fearless Flyer. Audio "The Wild Blue Yonder" on SoundCloud Characters WorkJuice Players *Amelia Earhart - Autumn Reeser *Merriweather - Mark Gagliardi *The Red Baron - James Urbaniak *A zombie - Craig Cackowski *Abby Adams - Annie Savage *Newsreel Hal (Narrator) - Hal Lublin Guest Stars *A zombie - Dave (Gruber) Allen *Agent Charles Lindbergh - Adam Busch Plot Agent Lindbergh, code name Rabbit's Foot, reports in to the American Victory Commission's secret bunker beneath the Liberty Bell in Philadelphia, PA. Abby tells him all the male agents are out having a stag party for another agent. Lindbergh reports that he's on the trail of an Albatross D3, a model plane that hasn't been flown in several years. Lindbergh says that the plane looks too new, and is shimmering in an unearthly glow, and is heading towards the Bermuda Triangle. Adams tells Lindbergh not to break cover, she's sending the Fearless Flyer. Lindbergh asks Adams to reveal who the Fearless Flyer is, but she refuses to tell him for national security reasons. After Lindbergh hangs up, Abby notes how much it would annoy Lindbergh to learn that the Fearless Flyer is a woman. After the theme song is sung, Abby calls Amelia and lets her know of the mission over the Bermuda Triangle. Amelia discusses with Merriweather how he'd rather be safely on the ground and he misses doing regular manservice, despite having flown in World War I. As they head into the Bermuda Triangle, they note the sky gets darker the farther in they go. Merriweather recognizes the plane that Lindbergh reported on earlier, and shortly thereafter the two planes collide, only the other plane flies straight through Amelia's plane. Merriweather recognizes the pilot as The Red Baron. Merriweather says he saw the Red Baron's body after he died, and they realize they've met the Red Baron's ghost. His spirit was summoned by Nazi sorcery. Merriweather is overcome with fright, but shoots the tail gun anyway. The bullets, however, go right through the other plane. The Red Baron possess the radios in and taunts Amelia and Merriweather, even after they turn the radio off. The Red Baron sends a horde of zombies onto Amelia's plane with his undead sorcery. Merriweather suggests that they shoot the zombies in the forehead, as that killed them when he fought zombies in World War I. Unfortunately, they don't have any guns to shoot them with. Amelia suggests that if they bite the zombies, they can infect them with life and make them human again. The plan works, and they bite their way out of danger. Amelia turns her attention back to the Red Baron. He says once they enter the Bermuda Triangle, he'll become more powerful and will summon more zombies than Amelia and Merriweather will be able to bite off. They engage in a high speed aerial chase. She then has Merriweather load the spent shell casings into the airplane's gun, as the ghosts of bullets is the only thing that can hurt at ghost ship. This plan also works, and the Red Baron's plane starts to go down. Amelia is able turn around before hitting the Bermuda triangle, as the Red Baron's plane crashes. Continuity *This is the 9th episode of the Thrilling Adventure Hour. *The prior episode is Tales from the Black Lagoon - Part Two. *The next episode is Beyond Belief - The Devil and Mr. Jones. *This is the first episode of Amelia Earhart, Fearless Flyer. The next episode is Vive Le Reich? (TAH #44). Production This episode was recorded on August 7, 2010 at Largo at the Coronet in Los Angeles, California. It was released on February 8, 2011. *Writers: Ben Acker and Ben Blacker *Director: Aaron Ginsburg *Music: Andy Paley & the Andy Paley Orchestra Category:Amelia Earhart episodes Category:Largo episodes Category:August 2010 segments